The other side of the story
by xxTHE PARAMORE FREAKxx
Summary: Callie's point of view of 'Both sides of the story' by AVPM-ROCKS
1. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Hi everyone!**

**I bought ATL's new album 2day! **

**I have asked AVPM-ROCKS if I could do this and she said yes.**

**I would recomend you read her story before this one because she wrote the story and this is just one persons story so her story is called 'Both Sides of the story'**

**A bit of We are the in crowd there.**

**So read and review hers before reading this!**


	2. I'm in love with somebody

I watched as the guy ordered his food whilst I was chewing a chip.

I heard Maxy say something but I didn't hear.

He had a green wife beater on, khaki coloured shorts, short brown hair and a nose ring.

"Or should I say who?" Maxy said.

I then payed attention.

"What? _What?_" I asked.

She smirked at me.

Uh-oh.

"You were staring at that guy," she said waving her arm in the direction of him.

"No I wasn't," I said, my eyes then drifted back to him.

I can't take my eyes off him.

Great, this looks so obvious.

"Okay, spill," she said. "Who is he?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Maxy," I said.

She the raised at eyebrow at me.

"Okay fine! I don't actually know him, but this is the 10th time I've seen him this week," I said, I then frowned.

That felt so arkward.

"Maybe it's a sign… Go speak to him!" she exclaimed.

"No, I mean, look at me, he's not going to like me!" I said.

I've always hated the way I looked.

"Maybe another time…" she smiled at me.

I then payed attension to him.

As he walked out of McDonald's my heart sank.

**That evening...**

I put on my dark tank top, black skinny jeans and black knee high boots.

I then walked to the mirror and put a brush through my long red hair.

I then took my earings out cause they kind of look like button badges and they kind of give me ear ache.

They are Paramore merchandise and the say RIOT! EDITION. (A/N. They are real dunno if they are still on the Paramore webstore)

I then put some simple ones in.

I then put on some liquid eyeliner and mascara on.

When I was done I stood outside Maxy's bathroom door "Maxy, hurry up! I'm done!" I said.

"Just a sec!" she answered.

I then lent against the wall and started fiddling with my nose ring.

The door then opened and I stood up straight.

"Done," Maxy said.

Maxy looked at me "Wow, Callie. You look really hot!" she said.

I blushed and gave a little twirl.

I looked at Maxy she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, black and red top with red converse.

"So do you," I said. "Now come on, we need to go!"

Maxy grabbed her MCR hoodie and I then pulled her out the door.

We got a taxi and we went to a club called Hot Stuff.

We got the fake IDs that Maxy had got and showed it to the bouncers.

They then let us in.

I didn't think we'd make it.

We then managed to find a table with three guys.

The guy with kind of red hair spoke "I'm Alex and this is Jack and Rian, Zack is just getting us drinks so you'll see him in a sec,"

Maxy then sat down and I sat next to her.

I then looked at a text on my phone from my mom.

_WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU! YOU ARE GONNA BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME!_

"These guys are kinda cute," Maxy whispered whilst I put my phone away.

I hummed in agreement.

Yeah I guess they are but the guy I've been seeing all week is my type.

If only I could get the oppotunity to talk to him.

I then looked at the floor.

"Your drinks guys, I'm not-" I heard someone say.

What concerned me most is why they got cut off.

I looked up.

OMG!

It's him!

If god is real he just read my mind!

We both stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Zack!" Rian said, hitting him on the back.

Ouch that's not very nice.

"It's rude to stare." Zack looked away from me which made my heart sink.

I then felt myself blush with guilt.

Zack then sat next to me which made me feel happier.

"You look really nice," he said.

I looked at him.

Did he just say that!

"Hey Cal," I heard Maxy say.

I didn't turn around.

"I feel like dancin', care to join me?" she said.

"No thanks," I said.

"I've seen you around the mall a few times this week," Zack said.

"Oh, I saw you too," I said smiling.

We looked at each other for a while I then decided to speak.

"Did getting your tattoo's hurt much?"

Zack looked at his arm.

"No not really," he said.

"Me neither, I've only got one," I said.

Zack looked at me.

"Have you, where?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you," I said.

"Is it any where innapropriate?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Please tell me," he said.

"No," I said.

"Do your parents know?" he asked.

I shook my head.

Maxy, Jack and Alex then came back to the table.

Me and Zack turned around to watch Alex and Jack's competition.

This is gonna be the best night of my life.


	3. Now why did you call me again

**Ello sorry I haven't updated in ages**

**Here is chapter twooooooooooooo!**

I dragged Alex along the sidewalk cause he was totally wasted, Zack was dragging Jack who was also wasted.

As for Maxy she was kind of tipsy and she kept giggling cause Jack and Alex were flirting with her.

"Callie could you swap with Max cause she's better looking than you," he said.

I simply dropped him on the pavement cause I was really offended by that coment.

"Hey I'm sorry! Help me up!" Alex shouted.

"No you can crawl," I said.

**10 minutes later...**

Alex finally crawled into the car.

"Made it did we?" I said when Zack started the engine.

Alex stuck his tongue out at me.

"Maxine, I'm going to drop off first, alright?" Zack said as he started driving.

I then sensed him looking at me.

"Then you, Callie," he said.

When he said my name I felt myself go red so I looked away.

"Jack, Alex, I think you guys can stay with me tonight, and Alex there'll be no convincing Jack to jump out of a window," Zack said.

The thought was so funny I had to burst out laughing.

When Jack got out to let Maxy out he fell instead and we all laughed.

"Good luck," Maxy mouthed to me before she left.

We then arrived at my house finally.

"Thanks Zachary," I said winking at him as I opened the car door.

He told me he hates being called Zachary.

"That's okay," he said smiling, as I got out of the car. "Wait, can I have your number?" I turned around and looked at him shyly.

I held my hand out for his phone and I typed it in and gave it back to him.

"Thanks," he said "I'll see you later,"

"Bye," I said waving.

I then saw my parents standing in the doorway.

They looked extremely angry.

"WHERE ON EARTH OF HAVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU REALISE HOW LATE IT IS!" my dad shouted.

"Also that boy over there!" my mom shouted pointing at Zack.

I heard the car engine start.

"You know better than to get into cars with strangers!" she shouted.

She then sniffed me.

I hadn't got drunk at all but obviously the club, Jack and Alex's stench remained on me.

My mom then harshly slapped me.

It felt like my skin just got ripped apart.

XXXXXX

I woke up when someone was shaking me gently.

I opened my eyes slowly and Zack was lent over me.

"Oh my g-!" I was cut off when Zack placed his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh! It's okay, it's me! Your parents don't know I'm here so I'd keep it down if I were you!" he whispered.

He then took his hand away from my mouth.

He sat on the bed and smiled at me.

"So how'd you get in?" I asked.

Zack pointed at the window.

I imagined how fit Zack would look climbing up to the window.

"Why did you come?" I asked.

"I was worried about you," he said.

"Worried about me?" I said.

"Yeah I saw your mom slap you and I tried to call but you weren't answering," he said.

"My dad took my laptop and phone cause I came home too late, thanks for the concern Zack," I said.

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Quick!" I said getting out the bed and I grabbed Zack's hand.

I opened the closer door and Zack climbed in.

"Keep quiet okay," I whispered.

"Nice pyjamas," Zack said looking at them.

I then realised I was wearing a purple tank top and blue shorts.

Oh my god! These clothes are revealing everything!

I went red.

"Thanks, now shut up," I said closing the door.

I heard a knock on the door.

"One second," I said.

I stayed were I was and tried to look casual.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and I felt relieved when it was just Maxy.

I can't just tell her Zack is in the closet.

She'll think I kidnapped him!

"Hey Callie," she said, walking in and sitting on my bed.

I sat next to her.

I looked at the closet.

"Hi, what brings you to my room?" I asked.

"You didn't answer my calls or texts," she answered frowning.

"Oh, my dad took away my phone and laptop, I got home too late," I explained.

"Oh that's okay. Well, I-" she didn't get to finish cause Zack sneezed from inside the closet.

"Callie, did your closet just sneeze!" she exclaimed.

I jumped up and stood in front of the closet.

"No! Of course not. Don't be silly Maxy," I said nervously.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I've brought-" she was cut off again, but this time by the sound of a ringing phone.

_**Fell in love with the girl at the rock show, she so…**_

I was about to say it was my phone until there was moving inside the closet and Zack mumbling "Sorry,"

"Who's in the closet, Callie?" she asked.

I sighed and opened the closet door and Zack came tumbling out.

"Zack! What were you doing in my closet?" I asked, pretending to be surprised.

"I don't actually know…" Zack said, blushing.

Maxy burst out laughing.

She stopped laughing at the sound of footsteps.

"Quick! Under the bed!" I exclaimed.

Zack jumped down to the floor and shimmied under the bed.

Me and Maxy sat on the bed quickly.

"Wow, never knew you were the type to hide boy's in your room, Cal," she whispered just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. My mom popped her head round the door.

"Would you girls like a drink?" She asked.

"Three sodas, please," I said, trying not to sound like it was strange.

"Three sodas?" my mom asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, I'm really thirsty," Maxy said quickly.

My mom raised her eyebrow, before leaving the room.

The door closed and when we were sure that my mom was gone, Zack out from under the bed as we burst out laughing.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!"

I saw my mom standing in the door.

Oh crap I'm screwed.

I got up off the bed and said, "Mom, this is Zack."

"Hi, Mrs. Jones," he said.

Maxy burst out laughing, but shut up pretty quickly when my mom glared at her.

"Why is he in your room, Callie," she asked.

"Wait, until your dad gets home, you're going to be-" she was interrupted by the front door opening and closing, then, "Honey, I'm home."

Oh no it's dad, he's gonna literally murder me!

"Andrew, you need to come up here." my mom called back.

"I'm think I'm going to leave…" Maxy started saying.

"No," my mom snapped.

"What's- WHO THE HELL IS THIS AND WHAT IS HE DOING IN MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM!" my dad shouted.

"Dad, I can explain!" I sobbed.

"It's the boy that dropped her off last night," my mom said.

My hand flew to my cheek.

It still felt sore.

"How dare you come into my house," my dad said shifting his attention to Zack.

"How dare you come into my daughter's room!" he roared as he lunged at Zack hitting him in the middle of his face.

He stumbled into Maxy and she fell on the floor landing on her wrist.

She hissed in pain.

I held Zack's face in her hand and gasped.

"I think it's broken," I whispered, I faced my dad, "How could you do this dad! I hate-" my dad stopped me by punching me in the face.

I fell backwards and hit my head on the radiator.

It felt like my head crashed into a million pieces.

"Callie!" Maxy screamed and rushed over to me, Zack right behind her, "Callie?" she called.

I groaned and reached up and touched the back of my head.

I looked at my hand to find it was covered in blood.

I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out.

Maxy burst into tears as Zack called an ambulance.

Everything was turning dark.

I looked at Zack.

Please don't let this be the last time I see him.


End file.
